Lavendar Temptation
by Father Hulk
Summary: School's out for summer in Diamond City, and 9-Volt thinks Ashley is his main gal... until Jimmy's little sister comes to town. It could be toil and deep deep trouble for him if he follows his heart!
1. Chapter 1

**Lavender Temptation**

_By Father Hulk_

_Author's Notes: So I was playing Warioware Touched, and I got to Jamie's stage, and I was all like, "I don't think I've ever seen her in pairings," so I decided why not. Cause you know me: if there's potential for a pairing, I'll be there. I do not own WarioWare or any of its characters, subsidiaries, affiliates, parent companies, or concubines._

_CHAPTER 1_

_Exposition_

It was Friday afternoon at Diamond City Elementary. It was around 2:00 and the lessons were about to wrap up for the day… and the school year! Yes, it was the last day of school, and both students and faculty alike were brimming with joy.

It was in Room 202 at the end of the hall that a particularly excited student sat. Wearing red clothes and sporting a custom-made visor and helmet, Leroy "9-Volt" Reich could barely sit still in his seat. His last day of fifth grade was, he considered, the most important event of his life so far.

"Dude," whispered a hulking, jumpsuit-clad student behind Leroy, "I like… can't wait to get outta here…"

"Agreed, 18-Volt!" 9-Volt whispered back. "I can't wait to show you this new toy I got."

"Word!"

"All right, all right, students, settle down," said the teacher, Mrs. Stillson. "We are going to assign the summer reading for this year, and then we'll let you go."

But 9-Volt wasn't listening. In the blink of an eye he had pulled out his wireless internet device and sent Tony "18-Volt" Gavone a picture of the device he had purchased: The FC Mobile 2, capable of playing NES cartridges in both a handheld format and on the TV.

"DUDE! THAT KICKS ASS!" 18-Volt exclaimed, forgetting to keep quiet.

"Is there a problem, 18-Volt?" Mrs. Stillson snapped.

"No, Miss," 18-Volt said quietly, hunching over in his seat.

"Good. Now you are all dismissed. Have a great summer, and be sure to bring your reports on War & Peace and Moby Dick with you when you come back in the fall."

Glorious was the atmosphere as student after student burst forth from the school doors. 9-Volt took a moment outside the doorway to smell the sweet air of freedom. But not only that… he was waiting for someone special.

"There you are, Leroy," said a golden voice behind him. 9-Volt turned and smiled. It was Ashley Penterson, his girlfriend since the beginning of the past school year. She was a bit taller than him, with long, flowing black hair and clothes of crimson.

"Hi Ashley," 9-Volt said, beaming. "Congratulations on finishing 6th grade."

"A mere stepping stone," Ashley said dismissively, but she then reached out and took 9-Volt's hand and smiled faintly. "Leroy, you are coming with my family to our campsite this year, aren't you?"

"You bet!" 9-Volt said enthusiastically.

"Oh, don't think it will be a bed of roses," Ashley said ominously, and the sky around her seemed to darken. "There will be very little in the way of conveniences, there will be bugs and mosquitos galore, and any number of wild animals that could eat you alive and leave your soul to wander the earth alone!"

9-Volt simply stared, eyes glazed over. "Um… okay."

And then as quickly as the seeming darkness had come, it had gone, and Ashley had turned and was walking away. Then she turned back and said, "But if you think you're brave enough to survive all that, then who knows… I might let you kiss me."

"R..R..Really?" 9-Volt stammered, but Ashley had already melted into the sea of people.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Leroy!" called Naomi "5-Volt" Reich from her kitchen, "Can you come here for a minute?"

"Here I am, mother!" declared 9-Volt, zooming into the kitchen on his jet-powered skateboard.

"Leroy, how many times have I told you not to use that in the house!" 5-Volt snapped. "But as long as you're on it, you can take this package to Jimmy Tazman's house."

"What is it?" 9-Volt asked, shaking the package, which had been wrapped with brown paper.

"It's my old collection of 'Singing Group' cd-roms. Jimmy just picked up the controllers at a used game store, and he wanted the discs to go along with it."

"Ma! Why didn't you ask me if I wanted them?"

"Because they don't make 'Singing Group' for any Nintendo system, and that's all my peculiar little son plays. Isn't he strange? Now go on. Dinner's in an hour."

"Yes, mother," 9-Volt grumbled, and he put the package under his arm and blasted out the kitchen door.

Five minutes later, he arrived at the penthouse of Jimmy Tazman, the star of the Club Sugar Awesome Show and notorious late night party dude.

"Oh hey, little dude," said Jimmy when he opened the door.

"I have a package for you, Jimmy." 9-Volt said.

"Oh that's cool. I was just having my little sister over for a visit. Want to meet and greet?"

"Uh, okay." 9-Volt said.

"Come on in. I think she's in the disco room."

"…You have your own disco room?"

"Well sure. Club Sugar ain't open all day."

9-Volt walked through the living room and pushed open the double doors into the disco room, and that's where he saw her.

Wild lavender hair whirled about her head as she danced this way and that among the wildly spinning colored lights. 9-Volt had never seen anybody move with such grace, style, and what could only be described as "raw funk." And then she saw him watching her from the door. She twirled about once more, pushed down her glasses to make eye contact with him, and smiled. And 9-Volt suddenly forgot everything else.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_9-Volt Makes A Choice_

"Hey there!" said the girl after she spotted 9-Volt, and she walked across the dance floor to meet him. "What's your name, dude?"

9-Volt's heart was beating so rapidly that at first he wasn't even aware that he had been asked a question. "Um… yeah!" He finally exclaimed, desperate to break the silence.

"Oh, weak. I haven't given you an introduction," said Jimmy, who had been standing in the doorway behind 9-Volt. "Gamer dude, meet rockin' sister Jamie. Jamie, this is 9-Volt."

"What's up?" Jamie offered as a greeting.

"Nothing," 9-Volt said bashfully, avoiding eye contact with her. His heart was doing somersaults; he had never been so struck by someone's beauty before. If only he could… but Ashley would surely…

"What's the matter with him?" Jamie asked Jimmy after another somewhat awkward silence.

Jimmy, of course, was immediately wise, but for 9-Volt's sake he played coy. "I think he's just dazzled by your raw funkitude, sis. What say we get out of your hair so you can set that dance floor back on fire?"

"All right," Jamie said.

Jimmy put his hand on 9-Volt's back and started to lead him out of the room, but in a pure act of impulse, 9-Volt wheeled around and shouted, "Jamie, I would like to hang out with you very much one day!!"

Jamie cocked her head to the side for a moment, confused as to why Jimmy had slapped his face with his palm. But then she said, "Well that's cool dude. What would you want to do?"

Jimmy was not about to hesitate for too long and let 9-Volt say something he'd regret. "Well, Sis, I'm sure he doesn't have too much in mind. Maybe you could teach him to tear up the dance floor."

"Dance lessons?" Jamie mused. "Well, sure, I guess. I'm actually free most of next week. Is that good for you, kid?"

9-Volt shot a sidelong glance up at Jimmy, and Jimmy, whose hand was still on 9-Volt's shoulder, tightened his grip until 9-Volt almost winced.

"Yes. Yes, I would love some dance lessons," 9-Volt agreed. "But wait… next week?"

A vision of Ashley passed through his mind, taking his hand tenderly and asking him to come to the campsite. She would not be pleased if he ditched her. However, he rationalized, his attraction to Ashley was always gentle and contained. This… this was pure nature. Surely this had to be the real thing! Ashley would just have to understand.

"Is that not cool?" Jamie asked.

"…No. Next week is great! I'll be here!"

"Rock on!" Jamie said with a grin.

"All right, I'm sure little Leroy is late for dinner," Jimmy said, and he promptly escorted 9-Volt to the front door.

"Now listen up, little man, I'm only going to say this once:" Jimmy said when they reached the door. "You need to think carefully about what's going to please your heart and what's going to get you really, really hurt. I'm sure you can figure it out." And the door was closed.

But 9-Volt was sure he knew what he had to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Monday morning, the morning 9-Volt was supposed to be going with Ashley to their campsite. 9-Volt was eating breakfast in deep thought when the phone rang.

"Hellooo?" said 5-Volt. "Oh? Oh yes, he's right here. Hold on, I'll ask him." She put the receiver on her shoulder. "Leroy? Are you ready for me to drive you to Ashley's house?"

9-Volt replied with his perfect lie: "Um… well actually, Wario needs me to do a little extra work at his game lab, but then he said he'd drive me all the way to the campsite on Tuesday."

5-Volt relayed her son's response, then came to him with the phone. "Ashley wants to speak to you."

9-Volt gulped, but took the phone. "H-hello?"

"Hello, Leroy." Said Ashley softly. "What do you mean you're not coming?"

"No, no! I'm coming! I will just meet you there, I'm getting a ride from Wario."

"Leroy… I really hope you wouldn't betray my trust. That would displease me greatly."

9-Volt's eyes grew shifty, but then he came to this realization: his attraction to Ashley had always been gentle, familiar, and comfortable. But with Jamie, it was just pure, unadulterated nature. He swallowed and made his decision.

"I'm not going to betray you, Ashley. I will be there." He lied.

There was a long silence on the other end of the line, during which 9-Volt could hear Ashley breathing. Finally, she said "Very well." And disconnected.

9-Volt sighed and hung up the phone.

"Well, son, I guess you'd better get over to Mr. Wario's house right away." Said 5-Volt.

"Right mom! I'm on my way!"

And off he dashed, to his skateboard that would take him to Jimmy's house, to the dance floor… to the goddess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The Thrilling Climax to 9-Volt Makes A Choice!_

_**Author's notes: I may amend this chapter later, to add additional content, but do not hesitate to think of it as complete for the time being.**_

9-Volt's skateboard screeched to a halt in Jimmy's driveway, and so excited was he to be there that he abandoned it where it lay and bolted to the door. He was displeased, however, when Jimmy answered.

"Oh, hey, little man," Jimmy said, in what would seem to be his normal, funky tone, but there was a small lacing of malice this time. "What's shakin'?"

"Uh… I'm here to see Jamie… You know… she said she would teach me to dance, and all…"

"Oh, that's right! Come on in, she wants to see you!" Jimmy stepped aside and ushered 9-Volt inside.

9-Volt eagerly walked towards the disco room, but was overtaken by Jamie, who was walking the other way, putting on a jacket. "Jim, I'm leaving now! …Oh hey, little dude! What's up?"

"Nothing!" 9-Volt said, beaming. "I'm here for my dance lessons!"

Jamie frowned. "Ah, bad timing, kiddo. I have a date right now."

The words smacked into 9-Volt like Wario's meaty paw. "A… a WHAT?"

Jamie seemed genuinely confused at 9-Volt's reaction. "A date. …With my boyfriend?"

"Your… your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. His name's Kevin, I met him last year in high school. You want to come meet him when he picks me up?"

9-Volt struggled for words. "But I thought… you and I… I thought we had something… special…."

Jamie laughed, and tousled 9-Volt's hair. "Dude, you're just a kid. I'm in high school."

A car horn honked from outdoors.

"There he is! Later, little dude!" And she was gone.

9-Volt stood rooted to the ground, paralyzed. After a minute, Jimmy came in and saw the expression on 9-Volt's face.

"Didn't I try to warn you?" he said, smirking. "I tried to tell you you would get hurt. You can't let instant infatuation cloud you're here and now."

"I know…" 9-Volt said, finally speaking. "I guess I didn't realize how old she was… I guess I didn't think it through…"

"You're damn right." Jimmy agreed. "Besides, don't you have a girlfriend already?"

9-Volt looked up in alarm. "ASHLEY! Oh, Jimmy… I made a big big mistake!" He bolted out the door, seized his skateboard and took off, not really sure where he was going.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ashley, hon, could you go look for some firewood in that little forest back there?"

"Very well, mother," Ashley replied. "But wouldn't you just feel so horrible if while I was back there I was attacked by wild bears and had my flesh ripped off and used for blankets for their putrid little cubs?"

Ashley's mother laughed. "Oh, you're so creative! There are no bears out here, hon, it's fine. Go on."

"Very well."

Ashley, who had changed into a somewhat tropical-themed dress, walked off the small strip of beach at the campsite and into the thinly-treed forest on the other side of the campsite. After walking for a bit and picking up a few twigs, she suddenly heard a rustling coming from a large brush patch.

"I knew it," she murmured. "Bears… they want to tear my body apart and feast on my soul…"

But it wasn't a bear that leapt from the thicket; it was a heavyset man wearing a brown, multi-pocket vest and a fishing hat. As soon as he got his feet on the ground he took off running, and it wasn't long after that a massive swarm of bees came charging after him.

As much as Ashley enjoyed watching humans suffer, her mother was allergic to bees, and they were headed towards the campsite.

_"Alakatraz!"_ she murmured, throwing her hands forward. The bee swarm was covered in red fog, and when it cleared the entire swarm lay dead on the ground.

The man, who for some reason thought he'd be safer now by turning around and running back the way he came, reappeared.

"Hey thanks," he said, huffing and puffing. "A man wants a little honey on his garlic, and suddenly everyone is against you!"

Ashley gasped; it was Wario!

"Wario…"

"Yeah," Wario dusted off his vest, swatting at a lone bee who must have been farther back than his ilk.

"So 9-Volt's here now too?"

"Huh? Oh, the kid? No, I haven't seen him in days."

"… Oh really?"

"Yeah. I've been camping out here all week. I needed to get away from Mona for a while… She was wearing me out."

"I see. Excuse me, Mr. Wario. There's work to be done." Ashley turned on her heel and scanned the forest around her. Noticing a large downed tree branch, she whispered a magic phrase, and it began to levitate above the ground. She got on top of it, said another command, and it took off into the sky, back towards Diamond City.


End file.
